


Loving You

by justasparkwriting



Series: Stay [1]
Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS Domestic, BTS fluff, DOMESTIC BTS, Dating, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established couple, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Parenthood, Slice of Life, Slow Dancing, Stay, bts fathers, kim taehyung fluff, relationship, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasparkwriting/pseuds/justasparkwriting
Summary: Late night dancing and a friendly wager with the love of your life.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/You
Series: Stay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159088
Kudos: 7





	Loving You

_**Loving You** _

[ _Inspired by Let's Stay Together by Al Green_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSu6tcbMOu0)

The fire roared as you maneuvered around the kitchen, putting away the last of the dishes, wiping the highchair down, and double checking the fruits and veggies were chopped and bagged for school lunch.

Taehyung crept downstairs, having just finished bedtime stories and goodnight kisses. He watched as you sipped the remnants of your wine, before setting the stemmed glass in the sink to be dealt with tomorrow, wine mixing with breakfast residues over soap sudd covered steel. He watched you move around, humming along to a song he couldn’t hear, and smiled.

All his life he’d wanted to find someone like you, to build a life with you, raise a family together, have children with your disposition, and heart, and compassion. All he’d ever dreamed of was providing for a family of his own, a family full of love and hope. He’d fallen in love with you slowly, bracing himself for the impact he knew you were destined to have on his heart. He’d been wrong, to assume that preparing himself for the complete and total annihilation of his world would be enough. Like preparing for the fall would cushion the blow, like having a first aid kit handy would inevitably save you from whatever scrape or cut earned falling off a bike or mishandling the paring knife. Taehyung, though he tried to prepare, was in a constant state of shock, increasingly overwhelmed by how deeply he loved you, your life together, the trill of your laugh, the cadence of your speech, the way you ruffled his hair and smiled when he smiled. He was incapacitated by his love and blissed by how wholeheartedly you loved him in return.

It’s never been a passive love, waiting in silence to be exchanged in wanton glances or in lingering touches. It wasn’t built on flirtatious banter, hiding yourself from each other until the pieces fit just right. No, your love was active, it was heat, it was dancing in the rain and spending hours making rainbow bagels that tasted like cardboard. It was tears over movies and sending playlists of your favorite songs, the ones that made your heart hurt, hoping the other would hurt too. It was hand holding and gentle kisses and _I Love You’s_ shared over text at every hour. It was all consuming, and more than either of you could have ever dreamed. In the mere fact that it wasn’t a dream, it made the reality so much sweeter.

Taehyung moved to sit on the counter, watching you. Glancing at his reflection in the kitchen window, you turned, hands resting behind you on the cool quartz.

“Hi,” You said, smile soft in the light of the recessed cans.

“Hi honey,” Taehyung said fondly.

“They went down easy?” Your voice soft, a soothing note in his ears.

“Surprisingly, which either means they’re going to be up at 3AM or whatever they did at school was incredibly taxing,” Taehyung shrugged.

“I bet you a quickie in the backseat before pick up tomorrow that they sleep through the night,” You said, eyebrows raised.

Smirking and surprised by your sudden offer, Taehyung narrowed his eyes at you. “If you win?”

“A quickie in the backseat before pick up tomorrow,” You laughed.

“And if you lose?” He couldn’t stop the giggles from escaping his bitten lips.

“A quickie in the backseat before pick up tomorrow,” You and Taehyung said in unison, laughs building off of each other’s as you attempted to quiet yourselves, the obvious result being more laughter.

“Deal,” Tae said.

“Shake?” You outstretched your hand.

“Is that how we seal the deal?” Taehyung asked, cocking an eyebrow. You smiled before walking the few steps to stand between his legs. His lips found yours instantly, a delicate kiss placed on your lips. “What was that song you were singing?”

“Ah, _Let’s Stay Together_ ,” You said, draping your arms around his shoulders, hands joining at the nape of his neck.

“Mm, play it?” He asked, hands holding your hips.

“Okay,” You grabbed your phone off the counter before opening Spotify and playing the track. The horns swelled in time with the drums, embracing you and your husband in a symphony of Motown.

Taehyung stood, keeping your arms around him, and moved you away from the counter. As Al Green’s voice harmonized with the instrumentals, he began moving in time with the snare. You blushed, slow dancing with your husband in your kitchen as your children slept upstairs.

Tae started humming, unsure of all the words. You stayed like that through the first verse, slow dancing like high school sweethearts at prom.

“ _Let me say that since, baby, since we've been together_ _/ Ooh, loving you forever is what I need_ ,” You crooned, voice soft as to not wake the children. “ _Let me be the one you come running to_ _/ I'll never be untrue,_ ” You sang, gaze fixed on Taehyung’s, pools of admiration tethering you to one another.

Taehyung couldn’t help but smile, blush in his cheeks, as he listened to your soft voice, singing of your love for him. He loved you, so much, he often felt like he’d reached nirvana every time he touched you.

Bumping his hip into yours, signaling a change in your position before he spun you out, the smile on your lips grew as Al Green reached the chorus. Taehyung pulled you back to him, lips finding yours. Your fingers intertwined as he rested his other on the small of your back, pulling you against him, lips still exploring each other’s.

This was marriage, or rather, your marriage. A summation of moments that felt like polaroid’s, posted on the wall of a sunlight room. Your relationship had flourished, growing from a single bloom to a garden and every moment was a new blossom. Your children, an amalgamation of the two of you, had been planted, and under your care, grew stronger each day. This was your life together, tending to and basking in the love you created.

“I love you,” You whispered against his lips, his hold on your body pulling you out of your reverie.

“I love you too,”

“Mama? Papa? There’s no monster under my bed!” Your youngest said.

You turned, staring at your child, a concerned frown on their lips. They’d inherited Taehyung’s penchant for facial expressions, and your dimples.

“Did papa read you _I Need My Monster_?” You asked, staring at your four-year-old.

“Yeah and my monster didn’t come!” They responded sadness inked in their midnight irises.

“Why don’t you go grab _The Going to Bed_ _Book_ and mama will be up in a minute to read it to you?” You offered.

“Papa, will you sing me another song?” Your child asked.

“Of course,” Taehyung smiled, knowing full well the story would help, but the song was always what sealed the deal.

Your child smiled, boxy as ever, and darted up the stairs.

“I told you not to read that book!” You said, shoving your husband.

“It’s one of their favorites!” He countered.

“Yeah, but not on a school night,” You remind him.

“On the bright side, I can’t wait to fuck you in the backseat tomorrow, don’t wear underwear,” Taehyung bit his bottom lip, smirking, before grabbing your hand, placing a delicate kiss on your palm, and pulling you up the stairs to your youngest’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> (pls. expect a slow roll out. Codename Cupid is my No.1 right now!)


End file.
